Want You Bad
by mplsveela
Summary: Sirius is the rebel with a motorcycle, Marie is the prefect with a flawless reputation, and even though they are crazy about each other, they both try desperately to change one another to their own life styles. Will their love be enough?
1. Things Ain't Right

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, I am simply playing around in a world already created.

* * *

Chapter One: Things Ain't Right

Lily chanced a glance at her watch discretely, but it didn't manage to go unnoticed by Sirius.

Sirius sighed before calling Lily out on her lack of patience, "Lily, even if Marie shows up in another five minutes, she would still be early."

James snorted into his mug of butter beer, and then quickly removed his arm from Lily's shoulders when he received a particularly callous glare from her.

"If you want to go, you can go, I am perfectly able to meet my girlfriend on my own," Sirius explained for the third time to his best mate, and his best mate's girlfriend.

Lily looked like she might agree, but James replied before she could get a word out, "No, we said we would wait with you, and we will wait with you." James then smirked at Lily and nudged her playfully in the ribs, "Isn't that right Lilypad?" Lily smiled sarcastically and took a drink of her butter beer.

"So, do you think Marie will like my surprise?" Sirius asked excited, and yet sincerely.

Again, James answered before Lily could tell Sirius how she _really_ thought Marie would react to his "Surprise".

"Honestly mate, she's going to love it, I bet she will consider it a sign that you want to spend more time with her or something," James said matter-of-factly. Now it was Lily's turn to snort into her mug, luckily though, this time it did go unnoticed by Sirius.

James continued to reassure his friends that his motives were correct as the woman of the hour approached their booth at the Leaky Cauldron.

Lily gave James a sharp poke in the side followed by a very meaningful look that could only mean it was time to leave. James took the hint at the sight of Marie, and they began to gather their things to leave as Marie prepared to sit down.

After a swift kiss on top of Sirius' perfect hair, Marie turned her attention to the departing couple.

"Lily, James," she said inclining her head towards both of them.

James actually allowed Lily to answer for once, "Marie, we were just giving Sirius some company until you arrived, but we have to go. See you later?"

"Sure Lils," she replied warmly enough, and occupied their recently vacated booth across from Sirius.

Lily began pulling James away from the other couple, and James walked backwards slowing her down, giving Sirius the thumbs up.

"So," Sirius and Marie acknowledged at the same time. Marie blushed and Sirius smirked at her, "You first, Hun."

"Oh, it was no big deal; I was just going to ask if that was your motorcycle outside."

Sirius's eyes lit up at her interest in his bike, and his clear good fortune.

Marie giggled at her boyfriend's expression; "Well I'll take that as a yes! You know Sirius, you are probably the only wizard in London who rides a motorcycle."

Sirius perked up at the last part of her comment, it reminded him of what he had been planning on blurting out when she sat down.

"Do you want to be the only witch in London to ride a motorcycle?" Sirius asked, reaching under the table.

Marie threw her head back in a laugh, "Me? _Riding on a motorcycle_? Really Sirius?"

He only grinned larger and procured a helmet that he had bought for her, just today, so she could ride with him. He had to admit this was probably one of his best ideas. James was right.

But at the sight of the women's motorcycle helmet Marie gave Sirius an expression far from what him and James predicted he would receive.

* * *

"How could you lead him on like that?" Lily hissed at James, as soon as they apparated into his parents house, where him and Sirius lived.

James gave his girlfriend a confounded look and simply waited for her to elaborate on what ever she was on about.

"James, I know Marie as well as you know Sirius, there is no way that she will ever climb onto that bike.

"In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to convince him that he shouldn't ride it at all either."

Stroking his chin in thought, James tried his hardest to imagine Marie riding on the back of Sirius's motorcycle, and as hard as he tried, he couldn't picture it. He gave in, realizing Lily was right, even though he hated to admit it.

"I suppose your right," he started, Lily beamed at his words, "That would require Marie to actually wear pants."

Lily scrunched her face up in amusement at the idea of her best friend, and dorm mate, owning a pair of slacks, the idea was just ridiculous. The day Marie slid into a pair of pants was the day James started wearing a dress.

* * *

Marie's face dropped when she saw the shiny new helmet that she was intended to ride around London in. "Sirius," she began slowly, losing her teasing demeanor.

Sirius still hadn't caught on to his girlfriend's expression; he thought she was shocked to be receiving such a gift. Well she was shocked all right. He set the helmet down on the table and pushed it to her excitedly.

Marie picked it up delicately and examined it; it was so thoughtful, yet thoughtless at the same time. Did he really think she would want to go for a ride? She shuddered at the thought of straddling the back of his bike in a dress.

She set the helmet back down on the table and slowly, and deliberately pushed it back to him, giving him a very meaningful look.

Sirius didn't move to receive the helmet from her, but just gave her an empty and questioning look, "I thought you would be excited?

"I planned a whole motorcycle trip for today," He looked down confused at where he went wrong.

Marie reached across the table and grasped Sirius's hands in her own, "Honestly? You didn't think this through very well."

He snapped his head up, "I don't plan on riding your bike, well, in this lifetime," she finished.

"Lily has had a ride, she loved it." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted it. Lily was not going to be happy about him bringing her into it, even if it was the truth.

At the mention of Lily something passed over Marie's face momentarily, but Sirius caught it, he had hit below the belt. Marie hated being compared to other people, even if it was her friend.

"Honestly, what were you thinking Sirius? I don't even _own_ pants," she said, more forcibly leaning back to her side of the booth.

"That was part of the trip today," Sirius mumbled. He had planned on getting her pants, and maybe even a motorcycle jacket, but he wasn't going to push his luck.

Marie simply raised an eyebrow at him, like the idea of her separating her legs into pants was the most ludicrous idea she'd ever heard.

"How about we go buy _you_ some pants today?" she suggested instead.

"Me?"

"My parents benefit next week? You need dress robes," she reminded him.

Sirius leaned back now too, "I planned on letting the wind rip through my hair all day on my bike, and you propose shopping for dress clothes instead?"

"You could use your mirror and have James come back and pick up your bike, maybe he could even give Lily a ride," she snapped in response.

Sirius winced, not only did this sound like the worst idea ever, but she brought Lily back into it again.

"I'd give you a ride back once we were through shopping and returning the helmet," she suggested, once she received no response from Sirius.

Sirius sighed, this was going to be his dream date, get his beautiful girl friend some more casual clothes, get her on the back of his bike, and ride into the sunset. What happened?

He accepted defeat though. He had promised to escort her to the benefit, and he did need dress robes. He might as well let her pick them out, maybe even buy them.

He stood and held his hand out that wasn't holding onto the brand new helmet, "shall we then?"

"Oh Sirius!" Marie jumped up and hugged him tightly around his torso and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I am so sorry, its just," she paused looking for the right words, " Motorcycles? I don't even like that you ride them, you certainly shouldn't be taking passengers.

"I was actually thinking that if you are planning to keep riding it, maybe you should get some proper instruction, you know like lessons."

"Marie, I will not let some muggle tell me how to drive my own bike," he replied sternly. How come she was apologizing? He actually wished she would yell at him sometimes, not apologize.

She looked up at him a bit apprehensive before making a grab at the helmet he held in his hand, "Well we might as well get this returned first."

But Sirius did not loosen his grip on it, "No, I bought it, I will return it if I wish." Marie stepped back at his harsh tone, making him feel bad.

"Lets just get these bloody dress robes, then I will ride home, no one is driving my bike."

* * *

The afternoon of shopping for dress robes was horrendous. Marie was nothing, but a sweetheart, but Sirius realized something huge while trying on different pants and jacket combinations for his girlfriend.

They were trying to change each other.

Sirius wanted her to let her hair down, and get in trouble. Marie wanted him to be the perfect gentlemen, and an asset to society. Despite their chemistry, neither of them held the correct images to be a picture perfect couple. As far as their images went they couldn't be more opposite.

He stepped out of the dressing room in his crisp dress robes, to have Marie run over to him and gush over how handsome he looked. He looked into the three-way mirror with Marie standing behind him, they looked perfect, the kind of couple that would host parties, work at the ministry, and be the ideal socialites. This was Marie's dream he realized, and his nightmare.

She was ecstatic as she purchased his new robes, and wouldn't stop talking about how excited she was to "present" him to all of her family friends. He briefly wondered if this was the opportunity she had been waiting for. They had been together since the middle of sixth year, and they were about to start their seventh year, and he hadn't met her family once.

He supposed he would have, if he would have actually went along with his parents party appearance charade, but as it was, the Potter's always gave him and James the choice of attending.

He sighed once they had reached his bike. It was parked in front of the Leaky Cauldron where they had met earlier. He glanced at their reflections in the inn's windows; he was back in his torn jeans, and leather jacket combination. She was wearing an adorable sundress with a sweater slung over her shoulders just in case.

"Okay, well I will bring these robes home with me, and I suppose we won't see each other until next week," Marie exclaimed.

"You can just come over a little early and change, that way there is not any hassle with your bike."

Sirius smirked at her; she had just given him blatant permission to drive his motorcycle to her parents high society benefit. He couldn't help himself; he bent down and wrapped her up in a mind-blowing kiss.

Marie was breathless once Sirius finally released her, "What was that for?" she asked, smiling.

Sirius just winked in reply and kick started his bike. He leaned over and kissed her once more, "See you next week," before driving off, leaving his girlfriend completely jelly legged.

* * *

"Well your in a very good mood considering your still holding onto Marie's surprise," James commented to his whistling friend.

Sirius stopped short and grimaced, he had momentarily forgotten his woes.

"Thanks for reminding me mate."

"Shite, I'm sorry mate, look, I didn't mean to steer you in the wrong direction, Lily was real peeved when we got back here."

"S'alright, I was too wrapped up in my fantasies to face reality," Sirius admitted. James clapped him on the back before sitting back down, and it was only then that he saw Lily was enjoying a book on the sofa.

"So what did you guys end up doing if you didn't go riding off into the sunset like you planned," James teased.

Sirius groaned and sat in a chair opposite the sofa, "My worst nightmare, we shopped for dress robes. Honestly she could have just bought them without me." James roared in laughter at his friends torment.

Lily looked up from her book for the first time, "Dress robes? For the benefit?" She promptly diverted her attention to James, who quit laughing immediately, and lost all the color in his face.

"Dress robes James, you need to get dress robes still," Lily reminded him calmly. Now it was Sirius's turn to laugh, at least he was done with his torture.

James began stuttering in disbelief, "Can't you just get them?" he pleaded.

"Either you go with me, or you go with your Mum, but either way your going," Lily replied with her eyebrow raised. As if she was going to enjoy this anymore than him. Dress shopping with James also qualified as torture in her book.

James gulped loudly, "I wanna go with you," he blurted out quickly.

Lily smiled fondly at him before shutting her book and standing from her place next to James.

"Well I guess its safe for me to go back to Marie's then," she began, but Sirius interfered with a loud, "No!"

Lily abruptly sat back down, "What's the problem?" she asked sincerely, fearing some trouble.

"No, no its nothing like that," he replied quickly, but could not bring himself to say more. Lily looked more and more irritated by the second. James' also was becoming annoyed with Sirius' comment.

"Spit it out mate."

Sirius swiped at his forehead where he could feel sweat beginning to gather under Lily's scrutinizing glare.

"I may," he began slowly, "have mentioned that you had a ride on my bike," he admitted to the floor.

Sirius never got the chance to look up and see Lily's reaction, but he sure did feel it. The moment the words were out of his mouth, Lily snatched James' wand from his pocket and cursed Sirius to be covered in boils.

Lily screamed out in frustration, "You idiot!" then screamed out again.

She turned and shoved James' wand back into his hand, and demanded he apparate her to Marie's, that moment.

James shot Sirius an exasperated look, but he was sure Sirius couldn't see him even if he wanted. He remained fumbling to perform the counter curse on himself, and James' apparated away with Lily in his arms.

* * *

If you could only read my mind

You would know that things between us

Ain't right

I know your arms are open wide

But your a little on the straight side

I can't lie

Want You Bad - Offspring

* * *

_A/N: Okay, Let me explain, I took up a song-fic challenge on a different site, and so this story really is based on the song Want You Bad by Offspring( i didnt get to pick), so I guess that requires another disclaimer... but this fic is very far from a song-fic. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but it quickly became ten chapters... _

_I will post parts of the song at the end of the chapters, but they are not neccesary, only for amusement, since they are what my inspiration came from. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed writing it._ - mplsveela

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the lyrics to Want You Bad by Offspring.


	2. You're Too Nice

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am simply playing around in a world already created.

* * *

Chapter 2: You're Too Nice

James and Lily apparated into the foyer of Marie's huge mansion. Lily could practically feel the anxiousness vibrating off of James as he still held her.

She tilted her head up so she could see the grimace on his face. "Thanks for bringing me back, just think, a couple more months, and I will be able to apparate myself.

James smirked just a little, and let the crease come out of his forehead, "Lily, you know we will still apparate together even when that time comes. As if I would let your muggleborn-self apparate alone. Hmpf," He replied.

Lily swatted him in the chest, "I can take care of myself you know!" she said, as she struggled to get free of his strong hold.

"Yes, but I would only worry, I would probably follow after just to make sure your safe. This is easier," he smiled, dipping down to kiss the tip of her nose.

"Go back to Sirius, I can tell your dying right now," Lily sighed, calling him out on his anxiousness from earlier.

James grinned at his girlfriends' ability to read him and dipped down for a proper kiss from her. She complied willingly and tried to get as much confidence from him as she could before going to face her best friend.

James was the one to end their kiss, receiving a pout from Lily, he leaned his forehead into hers and peered at her over his glasses, "Owl me and let me know how it goes, I love you," and without warning he apparated back to his home.

As soon as he was gone and Lily was alone, one of the home's house elves appeared and was bent on serving Lily whatever she wanted.

She realized the elf must have left her and James's alone until now, out of courtesy, "polite fricken house-elf," she mumbled, to herself. She let herself wonder if the house-elves politeness wore off on Marie, or if Marie wore off on the house-elves.

"Can you just tell me where Marie is actually?" Lily asked.

"The blue room, Miss Lily," squeaked the elf, and entered into a low bow before disappearing with a pop.

Lily frowned, of all the rooms they have in this mansion, the blue room seemed like a particularly random room to hang out in. Regardless, she took a deep breath and prepared herself for whatever Marie's reaction may be.

She was not prepared however, to find Marie crying on a window bench in the random blue bedroom in the mansion.

Lily knocked on the doorframe to make her aware of her presence. Marie acknowledged with a sigh, but did not look away from the window.

"Marie, what's wrong? Sirius was grinning like a fool when he got back from hanging out with you." she asked, in concern.

"Oh, Lily," Marie exclaimed abruptly, startling Lily, "you don't think I'm too uptight do you?"

Lily was at a loss for words. Marie's face had signs of a seriously good cry. Her hair was a mess, looking as though she did partake in that motorcycle ride, and she was trembling, holding a picture of a woman.

"Of course I don't, your not nearly as uptight as I am," Lily tried to joke.

Marie started shaking her head and squinted her eyes up trying to prevent more tears from falling, "I am, don't joke, I am too uptight, what is he even doing with me?"

Lily quickly crossed the room to her friend to wrap her up in an embrace. Marie welcomed the embrace, and sobbed as Lily stroked her hair to calm her down.

"I just want to make my family proud, I _want_ to be like my mother, and my grandmother, I admire them," she trailed off looking at the picture still in her hand.

"Is that your grandmother?" Lily asked.

Marie nodded still looking at it; "This was her room when she grew up here. Still decorated as she had it," Lily nodded, understanding now why her friend had come here for her cry.

"My grandmother was beautiful, a woman to respect and admire, I want to be like her, I was raised to become like her," she paused, taking deeper breaths as Lily continued to hold her.

"Sirius was raised to be like that too, but he's been fighting against the grain his whole life, we were born into the same society, only I want to be apart of it, and he doesn't," she ended softly.

"You may have been born into the same society, but you certainly weren't born into similar families, can't you see why Sirius doesn't want to become his parents?" Lily asked.

"I know, and that's the thing, we share the same basic values and beliefs, but he won't consider putting his name to good use, fighting for the cause at the top, you know? That would show his parents!"

"Your two names together certainly would make an impact," Lily pondered out loud, "But even so, your right, he was raised to be proper, he would never do something so public and rude to his parents, he's too respectful, you know that."

"You should have seen the fight he put up to coming to the benefit next week, the only thing that seemed to perk him up was me paying for his dress robes, and telling him to ride his motorcycle here," she sighed.

"Well that explains the goofy grin he had when he got back today, I think that's a more appropriate way to prove a point," Lily giggled.

"Oh Lily," Marie started turning to face her, " Why didn't I just take that stupid helmet? I couldn't just be gracious and appreciate it? I know what he was doing; he was trying to make me a part of something he enjoyed so much. He's going to the benefit with me, why couldn't I just take the stupid helmet?!"

By the end of this she had began sobbing again and Lily simply held her best friend and comforted her in anyway she could.

* * *

"Hey mate," James addressed, Sirius, once he was back home.

"Hey, do you think they will let me take my bike back to school instead of the train?" Sirius asked, looking up from some sort of muggle mechanic that kept the bike together.

"Not a chance in hell," James said, shaking his head.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to ask," Sirius trailed off, mumbling about writing a letter to Dumbledore.

"So, I bet you'll be glad when Lily's of age eh?" Sirius asked, changing the subject.

"Why's that?"

"No more dropping her off places," Sirius shrugged.

"I don't mind, honestly, she asked me that same thing today, you're both bonkers though,"

"Why?"

James gave him a perplexed look as if the answer were obvious, "Honestly Sirius, Lily is a muggleborn, and we are on the edge of a war, what kind of man would I be if I let her pop in places alone?"

Sirius starred at him for a second too long, causing James to glare, "So you're saying, you're planning on chaperoning her everywhere, until there is no more discrimination for muggleborns? Even from your home, to Marie's home?"

James gritted his teeth together, "No, I'm saying I will apparate with her until wizards aren't _killing_, muggleborns for sport."

"hmph," was all Sirius replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James asked, reading too far into it.

"I always thought Lily was the uptight one in your relationship, now here you are acting as if she can't defend herself when you've been on the wrong side of her wand for years."

"Well that's rich, calling me out for worrying about Lily? Did you know she can't even go to the benefit next week, Marie's parents won't let her, too _dangerous_," James ended, emphasizing on the dangerous.

"That makes it even worse, lets see who can make Lily feel the most overprotected," Sirius said, casually crossing his arms.

"I know what your doing, calling me out on the one vice you can find in my relationship, when yours is the one that's all messed up!"

"Please," Sirius replied, rolling his eyes, "Sirius Black have relationship issues? HA!"

"Fine," James said, running a hand through his hair, "Be ignorant, pretend everything's fine, I can't wait to see you all dressed up next week! What's next? Motorcycle safety courses?"

Sirius flinched and tried to remember if he had mentioned that to James.

"You know? I came to find you, to see if you wanted to talk about it, but if your going to ignore the problem, then I can't see how I will be any help here," and James began walking away back into the Potter's home.

"That's fine, since there isn't any problem!" Sirius shouted back immaturely.

* * *

The day of the benefit arrived, and Sirius was horrified to find out James wasn't going. He had assumed he would be his wingman for the night, but now he was on his own. James was spending the night at Lily's since she couldn't attend.

"Pushover," Sirius mumbled, before he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in his dress robes. Who was he kidding? He was the real pushover.

As he was thinking this, a knock sounded at the door, and Marie let herself in beaming at him.

Sirius had made a big production of driving his motorcycle up instead of flying it. He had expected Marie to be angry with him for causing a scene, but she was nothing but happy to see him, as if she hadn't noticed.

He realized as he was dressing for the benefit up in a spare room, that he was disappointed. He actually wanted her to get angry with him, lash out, and cause a scene. But Marie was too much of a lady for that. Sometimes he envied the fights James and Lily could get into, the passion that it involved. Neither ever backed down, and would fight to pound their belief into the other one. Although at the end of their 6th year those fights had become so heated and passionate, one finally ended with James slamming Lily into a wall and snogging her like there was no tomorrow… or no one watching, which there were. And they've been together since, and will be forever.

"Ready to escort me, Black?" Marie asked, holding her arm out.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sirius sighed, letting his girl hold his arm as they walked down the stairs. He liked the way she was holding his arm, possessive in a way; he hoped she would hold onto him all night.

"Well, at least you look ready, I've never seen you look so sharp. I must say, you clean up nice," she smiled.

"Don't get used to it."

"So," Marie started, sounding awkward, "You're family is all congregated in the parlor, they seem to be unwilling to socialize," she finished, sounding apologetic, but laced with a warning.

"The Potter's aren't socializing? Weird," Sirius replied, sarcastically.

"Sirius," Marie pulled him to a stop to face her, "You know who I mean, I'm letting you know so if you don't want to see them, you don't have to. It doesn't seem like they will be leaving that area, nor will anyone else be joining them."

"So basically, they're too proud to socialize with some presumed muggle-lovers, but are too scared to publicly take their stance as muggle-haters, by declining the invitation?"

Marie shifted nervously, and held on tighter to Sirius' arm as they continued to walk into the heart of the party. "If that's how you want to look at it, I just thought you should know."

"That is how I see it, and I wish you hadn't told me, I would have liked to accidentally run into mum."

Marie pulled up short once again, realizing her fault in believing that Sirius wouldn't want to see them. Maybe he did miss his estranged mother.

"Oh, Sirius, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't want to see them, I," but Sirius stopped her by planting a kiss on her lips. Somewhere in the crowd someone whistled.

"Don't think on it love."

Sirius couldn't understand why every time he showed the smallest bit of distress, Marie would apologize, as if the weight of his happiness rested in her hands alone. Half the things that came out of her night were apologies, and it brought him back to thinking about the fights they would never get into. Because whether she was right now not, Marie would always accommodate to him and makes him comfortable. Even if he were wrong, even if he was being a jerk, she would take the fault. She was simply too good, if that was even the right word.

Your one vice

Its' you're too nice

Come around now can you see


End file.
